


Parfaite

by malurette



Series: Flammêches [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cousins, Drabble Collection, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Fire, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Firebending & Firebenders, Gen, Madness, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: je continue à éclater/regrouper mes drabbles sur la Nation du Feu ; au tour d'Azula !1ère vignette : Elle n'est pas une poupée.2ème : Folie meurtrière.3ème : La place qui lui revient de droit.4ème : Topknot.5ème : Perfection.6ème : Jalousie.7ème : Injustice.





	1. Azula vs Iroh - Pas une poupée (elle préfèrerait des petits soldats)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Si l'on brûlait tous les obstacles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724159) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Évidemment si 'on' choisit mal les cadeaux qu''on' lui offre ..!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Nous ne sommes pas des poupées (3/3)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnage :** petite Azula  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : un certain flash-back que je n'arrive plus à replacer ~~pff~~  
>  **Avertissement :** je considère Azula comme une petite sociopathe en herbe dès sa petite enfance  
>  **Notes :** la poupée, dans la série, donnait peut-être plutôt l’air d’être en bois mais je trouve ça illogique ; Royaume de la Terre, cadeau précieux ? pour moi ça devrait être de la porcelaine... 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « poupée de porcelaine » et contrainte accessoire « conflit » pour 31 jours (18 avril ‘10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Le paquet vient du champ de bataille et a traversé la moitié du monde pour arriver au palais. Dedans, une poupée de terre cuite fine, jolie et fragile. Si la jeune princesse veut jouer avec il faudra qu’elle soit très, très prudente, mais mieux vaut la garder comme simple décoration pour sa chambre.

En voilà une drôle d’idée, vraiment ! Azula reçoit le présent comme un affront. Quelque chose de volontairement inutile ! Puisque l’Oncle est parti à la guerre, pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas envoyé les armes d’un ennemi tué ou bien un set de petits soldats sur lesquels répéter ses propres stratégies ? Quand il reviendra, ça se paiera, se dit-elle du haut de sa rancune d’enfant.

En attendant, pour bien montrer à tout le monde qu’elle comprend de quoi il retourne ici comme là-bas, elle s’exerce à brûler la captive ennemie que le grand général lui envoie là. Ben quoi, si la Nation du Feu est tellement meilleure que le Royaume de la Terre, elle ne va pas la faire entrer telle quelle chez elle. Ils vont voir comment elle traite les vaincus !

...Mais hélas, en plus, constate-t-elle, cette fichue terre déjà cuite ne brûle pas. (C’est qu’elle a déjà été passée au feu, et que l’épreuve, au lieu de la tuer, l’a rendue plus belle et plus forte. Si Iroh lui avait remis la poupée en mains propres, il aurait sans doute fait ainsi la leçon à sa nièce.)

En attendant, elle trouve ce qu’il reste d’inflammable dans la poupée : les cheveux et les habits de soie fine. Il sera toujours temps de prétendre que c’était un accident s’il revient un jour et demande si le cadeau lui a plu...


	2. Azula (avec ou sans Zuko ?) - Devenir enfant unique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surtout que ça aurait dû être fait depuis longtemps, tiens !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Devenir enfant unique !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages :** Azula, (Zuko)  
>  **Genre :** psychopathe  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** La voie du sabre est la sienne ; il aime combattre, [il] aimera tuer. »  
> d’après Azalée_Calypso sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (16-26 juillet ‘10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** saison 3 - fin de série  
>  **Avertissement :** hello CrAZula!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Elle aimera tuer Zuko de ses mains, se dit Azula en se mettant en chasse. Père a enfin donné l’ordre de l’éliminer définitivement et elle se fait une joie de s’en charger elle-même : elle accomplira ainsi son destin.

Aujourd’hui qu’elle est seule face à ce tournant, elle se dit qu’elle a toujours su que cela devrait finir ainsi. Il n’était qu’un mauvais brouillon avant la perfection qu’elle représente, et malgré tout lorsqu’ils étaient enfants il gagnait la préférence de Mère et de Mai et… il est grand temps qu’elle prenne sa place !  
Comme Père a montré l’exemple autrefois…


	3. La place qui lui revient de droit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle prendra la place qui est la sienne !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La place qui lui revient de droit  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar the Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnage :** Azula  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu tordu  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bryke & Nick, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Par contre, le tube rempli de produits hautement réactifs que Tess avait lâché depuis l’étage d’au dessus, lui, le fit à sa place. »  
> d’après Little Linor sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Sa place à la tête de leur Nation, Azula la revendique comme un dû naturel. La lignée de ses ancêtres s’est établie parce qu’ils étaient les plus forts parmi leurs pairs, et elle, de la dernière génération en date, est sans conteste la meilleure.

Il faut être fort, il faut être doué, il faut être vicieux pour gouverner. Imaginer le pire de ses ennemis comme des alliés pour pouvoir tout prévoir et les contrer. Que ça arrive ou pas. Tout le monde loue Azula comme un prodige depuis toujours, et sur la force et la rouerie, elle s’y entend.


	4. Ursa et Azula - Un chignon de cour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question pratique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un chignon de cour  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Airbender  
>  **Personnages :** child!Azula, Ursa  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Konietzko & DiMartino, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt:** les cheveux d'Azula (traduction d'un premier jet en anglais)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 360

"Azula, trésor, qu'as-tu encore fait ? Tes cheveux sont complètement emmêlés."  
"J'ai juste joué. Avec Zuzu et nos amies."  
"Joué ! Mais à quel genre de jeux jouez-vous pour te mettre autant en désordre ?"

C'est vrai, ils jouaient de façon intense. Mais que sa mère demande,  
"Des jeux pas convenables pour une jeune fille ?" non ! ça c'est ce que la mère de Mai dirait. 

"Mais Maman, je ne suis pas encore une jeune fille.'  
"Tu le seras bientôt."

Azula n'a pas très envie de devenir une dame si ça veut dire une grande personne toute coincée, mais elle ne va se jeter dans cette discussion là tout de suite. Au grand soulagement de sa mère...  
Au lieu de ça, elle contourne le problème et supplie ;

"Maman, je veux pouvoir jouer avec Zuko et pas devoir rester toute seule dans ma chambre habillée comme une poupée."  
Azula n'aime déjà pas habiller ses poupées ! Alors que Zuko, justement, passe ses journées assis tranquille dans son coin à jouer tout seul, comme le gentil fils à maman qu'il est, mais lui n'a pas besoin de porter de couette ridicule et de rubans encore plus affreux. 

"S'il te plaît, Maman ? Ça n'est pas ma faute s'ils n'étaient pas suffisamment bien attachés, d'abord."

Ursa se résigne. Sa fille est une petite personne qui sait déjà parfaitement ce qu'elle veut, et quelle sorte de mère serait-elle si elle l'empêchait de jouer avec son frère ?

"Très bien, trésor. Tu auras droit à un chignon plus serré qui ne se défera pas si tu veux jouer avec tes amies."  
"Pourquoi pas une queue comme a Zuzu ?"  
"Ça non mademoiselle ; les queues de phénix sont pour les garçons, les queues de cheval pour les gens du peuple, et même si tu portais tes cheveux ainsi, ils risqueraient de se prendre n'importe où et de s'emmêler quand tu iras jouer. Tu ne voudrais pas de ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

Effectivement non... elle ne voudrait sûrement pas avoir à démêler ensuite tous ces nœuds. C'est déjà bien assez ennuyeux comme ça. Mais au moins, Azula obtient ce qu'elle voulait. 

"Va pour le chignon haut, alors."


	5. Absolument parfaite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula incarnait parfaitement la grande classe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Parfaite jusqu'au bout des ongles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Airbender  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ursa\Ozai, Zuko, Azula  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Konietzko & DiMartino, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "classe"  
>  **Avertissements :** un peu psychopathe  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 265

Azula, princesse de sang de la Nation du Feu, tenait son rang avec maestria. Elle était parfaite, au moindre cheveu près, et jusqu'au bout des ongles... impeccablement manucurés. Elle maîtrisait le feu à très haute températures et les éclairs, toujours avec grande précision et élégance, du bout des doigts. Jamais elle ne semblait avoir à faire d'effort pour cela, sa tenue et sa posture restaient toujours en bon ordre. 

Elle se montrait la digne représentante de sa lignée. Fille et héritière du Seigneur du Feu en titre, elle ne se laissait abattre par aucune tragédie. Même la perte de sa mère et la disgrâce de son frère, elle le prit avec bravoure et maintenait toujours une façade solide.  
Intérieurement, elle s'en félicitait : peu importe finalement si elle n'avait plus de mère, qui avait rejoint la famille alors qu'elle descend d'un sang plus noble, et tant mieux si elle n'a plus de frère dont la maladresse n'apportait que la honte à leur père. Elle, seule, incarnait le feu, la grâce, la puissance, la maîtrise.  
Et depuis leur disparition, elle était la seconde à la cour, juste après son seigneur et père ; la première et à vrai dire la seule en lice pour sa succession. Elle occupait le plus haut rang possible à sa cour et n'admettait aucun ni aucune rivale. 

De toute façon, personne ne tiendrait la comparaison ! Mais même en étant consciente de supériorité éclatante elle ne s'en vantait pas outre mesure. C'était inutile d'ailleurs, puisque c'était si évident. Elle n'avait qu'à paraître pour faire immédiatement étalage de sa classe inégalée.


	6. Azula, Lu Ten, Zuko - Verte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un sale goujat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Verte  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Airbender  
>  **Personnages :** petite Azula, Lu Ten, Zuko  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Bryke, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** cousins (traduction d'un premier jet en anglais)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 110

Azula détestait Lu Ten, parce qu'il la décevait : il ne l'aimait pas plus que Zuko. Elle pouvait le charmer, le forcer à jouer avec elle, il disait qu'elle était adorable s'il le fallait... mais il ne prenait jamais l'initiative de l'inviter à jouer - alors qu'il le faisait souvent pour Zuko, et parfois pour eux deux en même temps - mais jamais seulement elle. Elle était tellement jalouse !  
Ces stupides garçons... 

Mais bon. Peut-être qu'il était beau et fort et sage et tout et tout, comme disait tout le monde, mais il n'était pas aussi beau ou fort ou sage ou rien qu'était Papa. Na. Tant pis pour lui !


	7. Pas juste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pourquoi le monde ne tourne pas comme elle veut ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pas juste  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Airbender  
>  **Personnages :** young!Azula  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Konietzko & DiMartino, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** crazula (traduction d'un premier jet en anglais)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 115

Ça n'est pas juste, se dit Azula, que Maman aime autant Zuko, quand Papa pense qu'il n'en vaut pas tant : pourquoi ne le voit-elle pas ? Et ça n'est pas juste non plus qu'elle se fasse gronder si souvent par Maman quand Zuko n'en fait jamais assez pour la mettre en colère. Et ça n'est pas juste encore qu'elle doive travailler si fort pour prouver à Papa à quel point elle est meilleure que Zuko, que même si ce pauvre Zuzu est un raté total, _elle_ non !  
Non, ça n'est pas juste. Pourquoi ne le voient-ils pas ?

Bon. Alors, si ses parents se montrent injustes... pourquoi devrait-elle encore rester juste elle-même ?


End file.
